DM Under the Weather
by Firewalker711
Summary: I began to picture this happening to Gru. Something he'd definitely go through as a first time parent. And that helpless feeling he'd get. And when he finally ran out of options, his own mother would save the day with her parental remedies! Oh. . .And you'd better believe he'd catch it! The stomach flu is indeed contagious!


_This takes place about four months after Gru adopts the girls. _

It was going on 3:30 Pm. From the kitchen, Gru heard the door open and knew the girls were just coming in from school. This had him rinsing off the last of the dishes. Drying his hands on a towel, Gru turned around just as they walked through the door. "Well hello, gurls. . ." he said, as they walked inside.  
"Hello. . ." they all simultaneously replied, as he knelt down and kissed them each on the forehead. "And how was school?"  
"It was alright, I guess-" Edith mumbled, suddenly interrupted from Agnes jumping in the front of her. "Look what I drew!" She proudly announced, holding up a doodle of a minion riding a unicorn. Chuckling under his breath, Gru shook his head and muttered, "Very nice. But it's a good thing your teachers don't know what you're drawing." Taking it from her, he smiled. "I have a special place for eet. . ." he said, going up to the refrigerator that was literally wallpapered with her other drawings. Yet, he managed to find a small spot. "Right here. . ."  
As she proudly grinned, Gru looked toward Margo and asked, "And how bout you? How was your day?"  
"Not too good. . ." Margo replied, plopping her books down on the counter. "Got a lot of homework this weekend. . ."  
"Oh, well. . .I tink I've got something dat'll cheer you up." He said, walking to the oven. Opening it, Gru pulled out a box that looked all too familiar to the three of them. "_Pizza_!" Agnes shouted with delight.  
"And stuffed crust! _Awesome_! Thanks dad!" Smiling at her, Gru nodded, "You're welcome. . ." he replied, now walking to the table.  
"So. . .What's the occasion?" Margo asked, grabbing three plates from the cabinet.  
"Aww nothing much. Just didn't feel like cooking." he replied, giving her a playful wink.  
Now one by one he began handing out gooey slices to Margo and Agnes. When he got to Edith, he asked, "How bout you squrt? How many?"  
"None. . ." Edith said, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand. Gaping at her, Gru wasn't sure he heard her right. "_None_? Since when?"  
"Just don't want any. . ."  
"Actually. . .she didn't eat lunch either." Margo specified, pointing to Edith's lunch bag. This had Gru looking at her with some concern. "Are you feeling a'right?"  
Rather listlessly Edith shrugged and replied, "My tummy just hurts. . ." This had Gru reaching forward, until his hand was pressing against her forehead. By the way his gaze widened, Margo knew something wasn't right. "You feel warm. . ."  
Turning away for a second, Gru opened the cabinet drawer and pulled out a digital thermometer. Knowing what was coming, Edith automatically opened her mouth as Gru slid it under her tongue. "What's the matter?" Agnes asked, as they waited on the results.  
"Aww your sister is a leetle under de weather. Dat's all. . ."_(Beeeeeeeeeep)_  
Reaching forward, Gru lightly pulled it out of her mouth. As he read it, Margo noticed the way his gaze narrowed, then shifted back to her with worry.  
"I'm thirsty. . ." Edith muttered, now resting her head on an arm. This had him turning for the icebox. Opening it, he reached inside and grabbed a juicebox.  
"Here. . ." he said, popping the straw through the top. Handing it to her, he replied, "I'll be right back. . ."  
"Where you going?" Margo asked.  
"Get her some aspirin. . ."

For the rest of the evening Edith remained very quiet, which was totally unlike her. Still, Gru tried not to dwell on it, figuring whatever was wrong would eventually pass.

Unfortunately. . .that was not the case. Around 10:30 that night, Gru already in his PJ's, was laid back on the sofa watching the big flatscreen. He was just about to turn in, when he saw Edith standing in the doorway of the living room. Very quietly, she walked up to the couch and just stood there. "Edith what are you doing up dis late? You should be sleeping by now."  
"Don't feel good." she feebly replied, clutching onto her stomach. Beginning to grow concerned, Gru gently pulled her forward until she was standing in front of him.  
"Why? What's wrong wit you?"  
Momentarily Edith couldn't answer, giving Gru this helpless gaze. Then before he knew it, her eyes widened, a hand clamped over her mouth and she quickly leaned forward. "_Blaaaaaaah_. . ." She heaved, throwing up right at his feet. For a minute, Gru was so stunned by what she did, that all he could do was gape down at the mess, rub a hand over his eyes and mutter, "Ohhh boy. . ." As he desperately tried not to get sick, Gru noticed the way Edith looked up at him with a gaze that was so ashamed. "I'm sorry. . ." She moaned, now beginning to cry. This immediately snapped Gru out of his shocked state of mind.  
This child had _no_ business apologizing for being ill! Now Gru could feel something come over him, causing him to ignore the pungent smell that was in the air. All he wanted to do was take care of her.  
"Oh, keetten. It's alright. . .it's alright. Eet's not your fault." He said taking her by the hand. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Den we'll get you something for your stomach. . ."

Making sure he didn't wake the other two, Gru went into their room and got Edith a fresh pair of PJ's. After she changed, the two of them headed straight for the kitchen. As she sipped on some ginger ale, Gru took a cold cloth and gently wiped her arms and face. The warmth of her skin once again prompted him to take her temperature, to find that it was at 101.5 . Not wasting any time, Gru went and grabbed the chewable aspirin off the counter. "Here, take dis. . ." he said, noticing how flushed Edith looked. Not wanting to show how worried he really was, Gru gave Edith a comforting smile. "Tell you what. How would you like to camp out in de living room tonight?"  
Although sick, he saw her eyes light with enthusiasm. "Really?"  
"Yeah. It'll just be me and you. . ." He said, inwardly not wanting Edith to be around her sisters. One sick kitten was bad enough. But _three_? Fortunately, Edith didn't see it that way. She was tickled over being treated so special. So much so, that she smiled and muttered, "Cool. . ."  
And then. . .he watched as her smile gradually began to fade, and she looked up at him with that same alarmed expression as before. Knowing what was coming, Gru wasted no time. Quickly he swept Edith up and rushed her back to the bathroom, where she threw up everything she drank. . .including her medicine.

When it was over, Gru cleaned her up once again, and carried her into the living room. Gently putting her on the sofa, he said, "I'll be right back." Quickly he went into the hall closet, and grabbed a blanket and pillow. As he passed the kitchen, Gru noticed the mop pail on the floor and picked it up. Deep down, he had a feeling Edith was going to need it tonight. Coming back into the living room, Gru gave her a warm smile. "Now. . .We're going to make you a bed on de sofa, turn off de lights, and watch TV. How does dat sound?"  
"Good. . ." Edith faintly replied, as he plopped the pillow down next to her. But instead of laying down like he thought she would, Gru saw the way she looked up at him. Then before he knew it, she crawled into his lap and snuggled into his chest. Deeply overwhelmed by how much she needed him, Gru found himself cuddling her close. Feeling the fever off her little body, Gru stared down at her so helplessly. Oh how he wished he could take it away. But for now, he supposed this was the best medicine he could give her.

Throughout the night, the virus hit Edith in waves. As predicted, that pail came into good use. For there were several occasions where she never made it to the bathroom. And what made matters worse was the fever she had, causing her to moan and groan from body aches. Desperate to get the temperature down, Gru found himself doing something out of the ordinary. Carefully he reached out until he pulled the pink wool cap off her head. As he stared at the top of her sweaty blond hair, Edith suddenly became very alert. "Heey. . ." she groaned out. "Why ya took it off, for?"  
"Cause it's in de way." Gru gently argued. "You need something cool on your head, not hot."  
He said, now laying a cool cloth on her forehead. "I don't know why you don't leave de beenie off sometimes. You have pretty hair, leettle gurl."

Around 6:00am that morning, Margo woke up alarmed to find that her sister was not in bed. Getting up, she walked a ways, checking in the kitchen first. But stopped when she got to the livingroom. There she found both Edith and Gru asleep on the sofa. Or so she thought. Merely catnapping, Gru's eyes fluttered open until he was staring up at her. "Don't come any closer." he whispered, slowly lifting a hand up. "I'll be dere in a meenute. . ." As he slowly got up, Edith stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "I'm just going to de kitchen with your sister. Go back to sleep." Utterly exhausted from her long night, Edith quietly shook her head, then nodded off once again.

Meeting him in the doorway, Margo asked, "What's wrong?"  
"You're seester's very sick. . ." he replied, as her eyes widened with alarm. "She was up all night throwing up." Noticing the worried look on her face, Gru gently reached out and gripped her shoulder. "Hey, it's just a virus. Dats all. . .She'll be alright." Noticing his disheveled appearance, Margo gazed at him with concern  
"What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm tired, but I'll live." He replied, beginning to make him some coffee. "But could you do me a favor?  
"What?"  
"Would you mind feeding Kyle while I get dressed. And watch your sister a little more for me, today. A'right?"  
"Sure. . ." Noticing one of the minions with her, Gru's eyes firmly narrowed.  
"And Tim, I want you and de boys to stay down in de lab until I say otherwise! If you catch dis, it would be an epidemic, and then a _disaster_! So go on. . .And tell de others. . ."  
"Yea sir!" he shouted, quickly running to the transport chute.  
Blowing out a tired breath, Gru muttered, "I got a feeling. It's going to be a _long_ day. . ."

And unfortunately, he couldn't have been more correct. Throughout most of the morning, Edith remained the same. So much so, that it was drawing Agnes and Margo to the living room, simply out of concern. Worried that the girls might catch it, Gru decided to quarantine Edith and bring her into the spare bedroom.  
There he put her in bed, tucking the covers up to her chin. Turning on the TV, he flipped it to the cartoon channel. "Here you go keeddo. . ." He said, handing her the remote. "You can watch all de cartoons you want today."  
"Cool. . ." she whispered, as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm going to be just outside. If you need me. . .holler. Understand?"  
"Ok. . ." Now Edith noticed the way he looked down at her so troubled.  
"Don't worry. . ." she weakly muttered, causing his eyes to widen with surprise. "I'll be ok."  
Overwhelmed by how she tried to be so brave, Gru could only shake his head. Trying not to get upset, he smiled instead and gently caressed the side of her warm face. "I love you, squrt. . ."  
"Love you, too. . ." she timidly replied.

He was just coming out of the room, when he met up with Nephario in the hallway. Although surprised to see him above level, Gru already had a feeling why.  
"Tim told me about the situation with Edith. Has there been any change?"  
Raising an eyebrow, Gru nodded, "No. . .And she still isn't keeping anything down."  
"Hmm. Well. . .Sounds like _gastroenteritis_, too me. No big deal. Kids get it all the time." Irked over how blasé Nephario acted, Gru turned away from him and muttered, "Yes. . .I'm _aware_ of dat." Picking up on the annoyed tone in his voice, Nephario knew deep down that he was being a tad insensitive. This had him loudly clearing his throat. "Have you been giving her lots of liquids?"  
Peering at him over his shoulder, Gru nodded,  
"Yeah. But it's not staying down. And I'm worried dat she'll start to dehydrate."  
Hearing this immediately had the "Doctor," side of Nephario to coming out. Putting his hands behind his back he nodded, "Well. . .Might I suggest giving her electrolytes. You know. . .from sport drinks." He said, as Gru's eyebrow slowly raised with intrigue. "You want to try to replace what's been coming out, to keep that from happening. Just make sure it's not too strong. Otherwise she'll throw that up too. . ." Giving him a slight nod, Gru looked in his direction and hesitated, as though wanting to say something. Already knowing, Nephario nodded,  
"You don't even have to ask, ya know. I'll stay with her while you run out. . ."  
Now for the first time, Nephario saw the look of appreciation in Gru's eyes.  
"Thank you. . ."

As Gru grabbed his keys and hastily headed for the door, Margo followed him and asked, "Where you going?"  
"To de store. I have to get your seester some power drinks. . ."  
Looking down at the floor, she muttered, "Can we come?" Picking up on the melancholy tone in her voice, Gru realized she was missing him. He'd been so wrapped up in caring for Edith, that he hadn't been able to spend time with his other two girls. Giving Margo a warm smile he replied, "Of course you can. . .Come on."

On their way to the store, Agnes leaned over Gru's seat and asked,  
"What's wrong with Edith?" Trying to be lighthearted he glanced over his shoulder at her and said, "Oh, nothing bad. . .She just has a bug. Dat's all. . ."  
"A bug? Did she get bit?" Chuckling over her innocent question, Gru replied,  
"No. . .no. . .no. . .I mean she's got de stomach flu. . ."  
"Well, I think she got it from school because I saw some kids leave sick." She said, as Gru slowly turned into the parking lot. "Even a few teachers caught it. . ."  
"Well. . .Eets _not_ going to happen to me. Not with all de vitamins I take!" he remarked, as Margo shot him a playful look and folded her arms. "In fact. . .I haven't been sick in _years_." Trying to not to laugh at him, Margo cleared her throat and said,  
"Uh-huh. . .And you've never had _kids_ live with you either. Germs are _contagious_. . .So I wouldn't brag, if I were you."

Although the rest of the day passed by rather quickly, Edith's symptoms did not. By the time nightfall emerged, Gru was past his point of worry. Especially when he took Edith's temperature and found that it had spiked to _103_!  
"Ohh, no. Dat's eet!" he nervously replied. "I'm bundling you up, and taking you to de hospital!"

After about fifteen minutes, Gru had wrapped Edith up in a blanket. Picking her up, he began walking until he saw Margo and Agnes in the livingroom, and stopped.  
"Gurls, I have to take your seester to de doctor." He announced, as they looked from him to themselves with surprise. "If I leave now, we shouldn't be too late. . ." As they followed them to the door, he looked down at Margo and said, "Can you handle tings, while we're gone?"  
"Sure. . ." Margo said, giving her sister a worried glance. "Just get better, ok?"  
In a sick daze, Edith just smiled and nodded but didn't say anything. This had Agnes beginning to cry. "Hey. . .she's gonna be alright." Gru calmly replied, as Margo tearfully cuddled her a little closer. Giving Margo a tender gaze he said,  
"Just be strong. . .We'll be back soon." Sniffling, Margo gave him a brave smile.  
"Ok. . ." Turning away, Gru opened the door, stunned to find Marlena standing on the front step! "_Mom_?" Letting out a heavy sigh, Gru urgently shook his head and muttered, "Look, Mom, I don't have time to viseet right now. I have to take Edith to de hospital."  
"Yeah, I know. Margo called and told me she was sick. Thanks for telling me!"  
She irritably fussed, causing Gru to sigh with frustration. "Mom, I'm sorry! But I've been so busy with her, that I just didn't have time."  
Now he watched as she reached out and gently pressed a hand to Ediths forehead. "Oh, child. . .you're bourning up. We have to get her fever down. . ."  
"What do you think I've been trying to do for de past 48 hours?! Dat's why we're going-"  
"_Gru_. . ." She cut off, in a firm tone that got his attention. "Think back to when you were a boy with de flu. Did you ever go to de hospital?"  
For a moment, Gru flashed back to the days of his childhood illnesses, and realized that all his memories came from his own bed, and not from a hospital room. Knowing she was trying to make a point, Gru sighed heavily,  
"No. But. . .I . .don't know what else to do. . ." Hearing the helpless tone in her son's voice, Marlena's gaze turned very fervent. "Den _trust_ me. . ."  
Now the way she stared into his eyes, Gru knew she was sincere, causing him to slowly nod. "Alright, mom." Giving her son a firm nod, she turned and began walking ahead of them. "Come. Let's get her lying back down. Den we'll deal with dat fever."

Once Edith was back in bed, Gru then looked down at his mother and folded his arms rather skeptically. "Oook, mom. What do you suggest? Because I've done everyting I could think of."  
"Not _everything_. . ." Marlena corrected, as Gru raised an eyebrow."Do you have any chewable aspirin?" She asked, as his head cocked with frustration.  
"Of course! Dat's all I've been giving her. But she's throwing dat up too. . ."  
"Dat's because her stomach is too sensitive for de sweetness. So. Take a pill, dissolve it in a teaspoon of water, wash your hands, den rub some on her gums. . ."  
For a minute Gru could only marvel at her like he didn't hear her correctly.  
"_What_? You mean. . .steeck my finger in her mouth?"  
"Why not? De medicine will absorb through de skin and into de blood. Dat way if she throws up again, it'll already be wourking. Understand?"  
Very impressed, Gru couldn't help but smile. "Mom dat's really. . . _smart_! I never would've thought of dat." Grinning with satisfaction, Marlena nodded,  
"Son. . .You may be a genius wit everything else, but parenthood is a constant lurning process." Letting out a tired scoff, Gru sighed heavily.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. . ." he muttered, voice full of regret. "I never felt so helpless in my life." Surprised that he would even admit that to her, Marlena found herself impulsively replying, "But dat doesn't make you _wourthless_. . ."  
Out the corner of her eye, Marlena saw the deeply moved expression on her sons face, but was determined to _ignore_ it. More inwardly worried over how pale he really looked. "But. . .you _will_be, eef you don't get some rest. You look _terrible_." She intentionally blurted, causing Gru to let out a tired scoff.  
"Gee, thanks a lot! But I'm _fine_, thank you."  
"_No_, you're not!" Marlena scolded. "Dis is your _mother_ talking! Go to bed, _now_!"  
For a minute. . .Gru had actually forgotten that he was 50 years old. Pouting like he was eight again, he got up and began to walk away. By the time he got to the door, he slowly turned around. "You'll come and get me if something happens."  
Sighing heavily, Marlena replied, "Yes, son. . ._Relax_."  
"Right. . ." he irritably mumbled. "Easier said than done!"

Or so he thought. The minute Gru hit the pillow, he was out cold. Yet although his body slept hard, his mind surely didn't. Throughout the rest of the night, he dreamed about Edith holding onto her tummy, and found himself doing the same thing with his. Because in his dream. . .it started hurting the same way.  
That's when suddenly the vision changed, and Gru found himself back on the rollercoaster at Super silly fun land. Going up, and down. . .and _uuuup_. . .and down, until he began to get very queasy. So much so. . .that it had him waking up out of a dead sleep, to find himself focusing in on a familiar little form sitting on the edge. "Edith?"  
"Hi. . ." she muttered. As she scooted closer, Gru noticed that she had put the beanie back on her head. This impulsively had him reaching out, pressing his hand against the side of her cheek. There he was shocked to find that it was cool to the touch! "Your fever broke!" he announced with surprise. "It really wourked!"  
Now for the first time in two days, Edith smiled and nodded. "Guess so. . ."  
Deeply relieved, Gru pulled her to him and hugged her close.  
"Ohh. . .I'm glad. I was _so_ worried about you. . ."  
"I was worried about you, too. . ." Edith replied in a muffled voice. This had Gru pulling her away rather confused. "Why do you say dat?"  
"Cause you were groaning in your sleep. . ."  
Now as he slowly began to wake up a little more, waves of sharp pain began to overtake him, causing Gru to clutch his stomach. "_Ohhhhhh_. . ."  
"Yeah. . .like that. . ." Edith pointed out, as all the color began to drain out of his face.  
In that instant the nausea hit him like a tidal wave, causing a hand to slap over his mouth. In a frantic attempt he pushed Edith to the side, and lunged off the bed.  
"Uh-oh. . ." Edith mumbled, as he stumbled for the bathroom and slammed open the door. Causing her to holler, "Oh. . .Graaam. . ."  
"Yes?" Marlena answered, coming out of the livingroom just in time to hear her son retching from the bedroom. "Oh, no. . .Here we go again. . ."

Letting out a low moan, Gru shakily reached out and flushed the toilet. Within that 15 minute time frame his head began to pound, and his body ached all over. Between the nausea and the chills, Gru knew he was in for a _long_ 48 hours. Just like Edith! It scared him. How in the world was he going to be able to keep caring for her, when he himself was now very ill? And apparently. . .Edith knew it too. Because out of nowhere he heard her sadly reply, "It's all my fault. Gru got sick cause of me."  
Her sad declaration had his bloodshot eyes widening, alarmed that she would think such a thing. This caused him to weakly stand to his feet in an attempt to say something. But before he could get to the door, he heard his mother say,  
"Aww, cherub. . .it's _not_ your fault. Gru did it cause you're his child now, and he loves you. . ." Hesitating, Marlena glanced toward the bathroom door, then softly muttered, "De same way. . .I love him. . ." From the other side, Gru's eyes widened, then began to tear up over what she'd just said. For he hadn't heard that out of her, in a _long_ time. Getting a lump in his throat, he slowly cracked the door open enough just enough to watch them without being noticed. There he saw the sincere look on his mother's face.  
"Sometimes. . .de risks are wourth taking. Dat's what you do as a parent. You want to care for your keeds when dere hourting. No matter how _old_ they are. . ." She stressed, again glancing toward the bathroom. "And dat's just what I'm going to do. . ."  
Actually getting excited, Edith asked, "You mean, you're staying?"  
"Ehh. . .why not? Gru may be a big bad villain, now. But he steele needs his mother. Even though he'll never admit dat. . ."

Although very ill, a weak smile crept over Gru's lips. "You're wrong, mom. . .I do need you. . .As much as they need me. . ."


End file.
